My Little Secret
by Colorful Rebel
Summary: Phineas accidently walks in on Isabella, but instead of talking to her about it, he keeps it a secret. Tension rises quickly- will they ever be the same? One shot, rating may be raised if enough people want me to. Also, I have a new pen name poll on my profile. I would like it if you participated!


My Little Secret

_Hey... I think I am going to discontinue my chapter stories to focus on one shots. I will leave them there in case you still want to read them, though._

_So Phineas accidently walks in on Isabella, but instead of talking to her about it, he keeps it a secret. Tension rises quickly- will they ever be the same? One shot, rating may be raised if enough people want me to. Also, I have a new pen name poll on my profile. I would like it if you participated!_

_Ps, all of the main characters are 17._

Isabella turned off the shower. Ah, nothing better then a relaxing morning rinse. She grabbed her towel and stepped out of the tub, leaving a trail of watery footprints behind her as she headed to her room. But little did she know, her friend Phineas was headed to her house to ask her about a project that they were doing.

Phineas entered Isabella's room. He suddenly turned to face her wet and unclothed backside, and his eyes shot out out of their sockets. _Crap, I gotta get outta here before Isabella sees me!_ Phineas frantically rushed for the door, and headed home before Isabella saw him.

Phineas got home and curled up on his bed, panting and shaking. "Oh gosh. That was embar-"

"What happened to you?" Ferb, the greenhaired stepbrother enters the room, causing Phineas to jump.

"Nothing! Why would you assume- I mean no! Leave me alone." Phineas stutters. He just can't tell Ferb, Ferb would laugh at him! Plus, he would just tell Isabella. _That_ would not be good.

Ferb smirked. His eyes said it all, words were not needed. _Isabella?_ His chocolate eyes asked.

Phineas frowned. "Maybe." He winced, and Ferb instantly knew.

Ferb's face broke out into a goofy smile. "Man," he turns his face away, laughing, "You need to tell her." He continues to laugh, making Phineas stand up and leave the room.

_No one understands, it's just too confusing. I don't even get it... But why... Why do I feel like I _want_ to go over there and see her again?_ Phineas kept thinking about his dilemma. But then his subconcious brought out an image of Isabella- the one that Phineas remembered seeing just five minutes ago. Not only did he think about it, but his mind made up fantasies. _NO! I am not supposed to think of my friends like this. Especially her! She's a lady, and I need treat her with the respect she deserves._

Phineas decides that he needs to tell her. By the time he reaches the door, he has replaced his nervoused expression with a smile. He pressed the doorbell, and waited for Isabella to come to the door. Just as he thought, she pulled open the door to greet him.

"Hey," she said nervously. Phineas reached across to her and tried to hold her arm. Isabella backed away, triggering Phineas to step closer to her.

"I need to talk to you." He said. Isabella shook her head. She seemed to not want Phineas to be near her.

Phineas grabbed her hand as they walked inside. "Please just listen... I kind of walked in on you this morning when I came over to tak about our project. And I kept thinking about it, and dang do I feel bad about that. But I am so sorry!" he pulled Isabella to the couch, and they sat in silence for a minute.

Isabella convulsed with tears after the pause of silence. "Phineas, I saw you. I was across from the mirror, and I saw your face. I was embarrased... Were you really _that_ horrified? Am I that ugly? I know that I should only worry about what happened, But... I saw your face, and I was hurt."

_What? I don't think she's that ugly. I can't believe that I hurt her._ "I'm sorry. But ugly is not how I would describe it." Phineas says after a moment of thought.

"Really?"

"In fact, you're the most beautiful girl in the world. Sure, seeing you like that was scary, but I'm a good guy, I don't like seeing that kind of stuff." Phineas wrapped an arm around Isabella's waist.

Isabella accepted his apoligy. "But you thought that I didn't know. You could've kept it hidden, but you told me. Why?"

Phineas sighed. "You're a girl, and I need to treat you with the respect that you deserve."

Isabella practically tackled him to the couch. "You're so sweet." They continued hugging, and eventually they fell asleep. Phineas had his arm around Isabella, and her head was on his shoulder.


End file.
